


When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris + Adam + cell phones = see title *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> “Missing scene” from Friday night, after Adam’s performance on VivaLive, and Kris and Allison’s duet. Happy National Masturbation Month! *g*
> 
> Written: May 1, 2010

Kris calculated the time difference in his head, then typed _u up?_ and hit send. He held onto his phone and leaned forward to reach for his laptop and click ‘replay’ and watched Adam’s performance of ‘Whataya Want From Me’ on VivaLive once more.

Less than two minutes after he’d sent the text, Kris’ phone went off with Adam’s ring tone. He turned down the volume on the video and checked the display on his cell. Kris smiled when he saw that Adam had called him, rather than texting him back.

Kris answered the call and said, “Hey.”

“For you, baby, always,” Adam said teasingly, and Kris laughed.

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Right this second, smudging my eyeliner,” Adam said with a hint of distraction in his voice, and Kris pictured him leaning in close to the mirror and gently rubbing his finger beneath his eye.

Kris remembered watching Adam’s transformation from ‘just woke up’ to ‘ready to face the world’ to ‘glamorous’; the intense concentration in his eyes, the way the tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips.

Kris glanced at the monitor where Adam still sang, the recorded image of Adam twisting with the picture of him Kris now had in his head. His cock filled and Kris pressed the heel of his hand against it.

“More interviews?” Kris said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah,” Adam said. “Couple of radio stations. What are you doing?”

“Uh,” Kris said guiltily, then realized that Adam probably wasn’t talking about _that_. “Watching you on VivaLive.”

“Yeah?” Adam said, sounding pleased. “You like it?”

“You know I do,” Kris said softly. “It’s beautiful.”

“How many times have you watched it?” Adam said, sounding both understanding and amused.

Kris gave a ‘busted’ huff of laughter and said, “I don’t know, six?” It was actually closer to an even dozen, but he wasn’t going to admit that he was that pathetic.

“Your duet with Alli was amazing,” Adam said.

“You saw that?”

“Of course I saw it, Kristopher.”

Of course he had. They each had the other on google alerts, even though they tried to speak every day when they were apart.

“I just meant,” Kris said, “it’s early over there. How long have you been up?”

“Ever since I heard your voice,” Adam said, his voice sliding down Kris’ spine like honey over broken glass.

Kris moaned and stroked his hand along his cock.

“You touching yourself?”

“ _Yes_.”

“What got you hard?”

At first Kris had found it difficult to do this, to tell Adam what he was feeling, what he was _doing_ , but they’d been apart more often than they’d been together, so Kris had become better at it out of necessity.

“Imagining you doing your eyeliner,” he said now without hesitation. “Watching you singing is a bonus.”

“Mmm. What are you wearing?”

Kris wiggled on the sofa, making himself more comfortable. “Same thing I had on earlier, t-shirt and jeans.”

“The white v-neck?”

“Yes,” Kris gasped, the sound of Adam’s voice curling around his balls and turning up the heat. He spread his legs and pushed against his hand.

“Your ass looked really good in those jeans,” Adam said.

“ _Adam_.”

“You looked amazing. Where are you?”

“Sofa,” Kris said. He released himself long enough to click ‘replay’ on the vid once more.

“Undo your pants. Don’t push ‘em down, just undo them.”

Kris whimpered with anticipation as he did what Adam asked, then sighed with relief when his cock was given more room to breathe.

“You wearing underwear?”

Kris didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or aroused that Adam even thought he’d spent the day not wearing any underwear. “Of course I am!”

“You’d better be,” Adam said. “Until I get home, then no underwear. No clothes.”

Kris gave a pained laugh. “Adam.”

“The red ones?”

“White,” Kris said. “Just plain white ones.”

“Put your hand inside your plain white underwear and touch yourself.”

The way Adam said ‘plain white’ made them sound dirty, and Kris had to bite his lip to keep back the whimper as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs. “You have time for this?” he said as he stroked himself.

“Always, baby. Tell me what you’re doing.”

Kris groaned. “I-I’m touching myself, stroking.”

“Feel good?”

“Mmm, yeah. Feel better if it was you.”

“Close your eyes,” Adam said, and Kris obeyed.

“It is me. I’m right there, touching you. I’m starting at the base, running my fingers through your pubes, then stroking you all the way up. Rubbing my thumb over the tip – know why?”

Kris’ hand matched action to Adam’s words, and he did whimper when his thumb swiped across the tip of his cock.

“Yeah,” Adam said approvingly, “love that sound you make when I do that. Down again,” he continued, “nice and slow, know it drives you crazy when I take my time.”

Kris forced himself not to speed up, to continue to touch himself the way Adam would, to keep up the fiction that Adam really was right there with him. Adam whispered instructions in his ear and Kris moved his hand over his cock. Long, slow strokes; pushing his jeans down and taking himself out; gently squeezing his balls; thumb against that spot beneath the ridge that made him see stars -- touching himself the way Adam knew, had discovered after hours of practice, would get the best response out of him.

All too soon the combination of Adam’s voice teasing in his ear and the play of his own hand over his cock brought Kris to the edge. He moaned Adam’s name, and Adam’s voice was breathless when he said, “You’re close, aren’t you, baby? You gonna come for me, Kris? Let me hear you come, baby, need to hear you come.”

Kris arched as he pushed up into his fist, and Adam’s name caught in his throat as his release crashed over him. It took him a few minutes to come down from his climax, Adam’s voice soothing him through it until Kris could speak.

“Uhhh.”

Adam chuckled, but it was a little broken. “Oh, baby, you sound so wrecked. I can imagine just what you look like right now, all flushed and wasted and covered in come. Wish I was there holding you.”

“Me, too,” Kris managed.

“When I sing to you today, I’ll be thinking about this moment. What you sounded like when you came, the gorgeous picture in my head of what you look like right now. When you watch it later, tomorrow, I want you to remember that.”

Kris fought to catch his breath. “I will. Adam.” He had to pause for a second, wanting to say so much, even though words would never be enough. He settled for, “Miss you.”

“Miss you, too, baby.”

“Adam.”

“I know, Kris, I _know_. Me, too. So much.”

Kris wanted to say more, but words wouldn’t change the situation they found themselves in – only time would.

“Soon,” Kris said, and then reluctantly prepared to let Adam go. “Now, go kill ‘em.”

“Soon,” Adam agreed, the promise reverberating through Kris’ soul as they disconnected.

The End


End file.
